


It's Only Love

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grown up couple, Happy Ending, Make Outs, On call room, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Song fic, That Damn Radio, what is this greys anatomy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing the worst sometimes has it's place, especially when it leads you to your best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because even the parents need some love.
> 
> Song: It's Only Love  
> Artist: Heather Nova

She'd rushed to the hospital the minute Scott's frightened voice disconnected from the phone line. All she was able to get out from him between gasps of breath and what sounded like the crashing of trees was, "Stiles. Collapsed. Hospital." As annoying as the kid was, she couldn't help but feel some concern for him. He was the closest thing to a brother that Scott had. She'd comforted him more than a few times since his own mother passed away, and had come to love him like family.

Rushing into the hospital, she found Scott who was pacing with Lydia, Derek looking more scowley than normal, Isaac (she thought that's what his name was) chewing a thumbnail that kept just growing back. Seeing the Sheriff and the fact that his face was drawn a little tight, she felt her heart jump to his throat. The Sheriff had stood in for Scott in a way that his deadbeat father never would even imagine. Acknowledging the kids, she gave Scott a firm hug and directed him to a chair. Going over to the nurses station, she keyed in a few commands on the computer and read through the file that was uploaded to the server. Feeling a knot of tension release itself in her gut, she announced to the group.

"Ruptured appendix. He's in surgery right now and he's expected to be fine."

She could feel the energy relax in the room. Even Derek was less scowley than before. It took a mom to notice that sort of thing. Watching the youths in the waiting room collapse on each other like a giant puppy pile, she shared a tired smile with the Sheriff. He stood there, relieved, but looking vaguely out of place. Nodding her head towards one of the on call rooms, she walked over towards it, followed closely by Stiles' dad.

Clicking the door shut, she sat on the lone bed, nodding towards the chair in the room directly across from her. The Sheriff sat down heavily, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not gonna lie Melissa. I was worried it was something much MUCH worse than that."

"Well when I heard Scott phone and he was running through the woods I thought it was a creature of the week. We're almost due."

Laughing tiredly, he felt the pinch in his eyes.

"Don't remind me. At least this is something I'm prepared to deal with. I'm not remotely close to prepared for everything else that's going on."

Nodding her head in agreement, she reached into the small fridge and grabbed out two bottles of juice. Reaching under the desk, she pulled something free that was taped underneath. A bottle of vodka. At the Sheriff's questioning eyebrow, she said, rather unapologetically. 

"Never on duty John, and usually only after working in the NICU."

Taking the bottle with a knowing nod, he took a sip of the juice to make room for the vodka. Mixing his drink he handed it over to Melissa who did the same.

"Feel like I'm in fucking highschool when I'm doing this. I'm just glad your son's okay."

"Thanks. Not ready to lose him. I'll never be ready to lose him."

"I know the feeling."

Letting a silence fill the room, she looked across at him, and he looked across at her. Flicking on the radio to break the silence, she sat back on the bed. 

_Love_

_I used to think that I knew what we needed_  
 _I just assumed we would always be fine_  
 _Now I don't think that we lost the feeling  
_ _But we, let everything build up inside_

"I'm not ready to be the mother of a Werewolf for God's sakes. And yet..." 

"Like having teenagers isn't enough right? Now there's all that other stuff too. At least you don't have to worry about him getting sick." 

Shaking her head ruefully. 

"No. Just killed. Then again, the way your son joins in on the adventures, I guess you have a taste of that." 

Simply nodding his head. 

_It's only love_  
 _But love, should make us strong_  
 _It's only love_  
 _But love, has been hurting so long_

_What a challenge, honesty_  
 _What a struggle to learn to speak_  
 _Who would've thought that pretending was easier_

"I wasn't ready to be a single father." 

"Being a single Mom wasn't really in my cards either. You've done well with Stiles, John. He's a good kid. He'll be a great man." 

"Scott's no slouch. You should be proud. Interesting song selection." 

He smiled a half smile. 

_It's only love_  
 _But love, should make us strong_  
 _It's only love_  
 _But love, has been hurting so long_

_And it's all, a part of me_  
 _It tears at my heart_  
 _Only love_  
 _And it's all an eternity_  
 _Hoping to learn_  
 _Only love_

Sliding over to sit on the bed with her, he wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm glad I can talk to you about this stuff Melissa. It...you make it easier to handle. I can see why Stiles loved going to see you after his Mom..."

Resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't think I would have made it through Scott's childhood if he didn't have you there to help him out..." 

John turned his head, pulling her in to a firm, rock solid kiss. There was a fire there, of mutual need, that had simmered below the surface. They never had a chance to talk like this, or it would have likely ignited much much sooner. 

_Love_

_There's a part of you I'm trying to reach_  
 _Still a part I don't know_  
 _Tell me, is devotion a gift or a thief_  
 _Do you wish I'd let go_

Breaking the kiss, Melissa pushed away, only briefly, and only to pull his shirt out from where it was meticulously tucked. Sometimes, there was no need for words. Not going to far as to undress, but she needed to feel something warm, and alive under her hands, who she wasn't treating for pain. Someone who didn't see her as a Mother or Friend. Someone who could see her as a lover. Wrapping her up in his arms, he felt the strength in her back, and the pounding of her heart. The heat in her eyes stirred something in him he thought he'd lost with his wife's passing. He felt something in him let go, and open itself up to possibilities. 

_It's only love_  
 _But love, should make us strong_  
 _It's only love_  
 _But love, has been hurting so long_

"How long?" 

"Too long." 

Pressing her lips to his, in an urgent need, she let a small moan pass her lips. 

_And it's all, a part of me_  
 _It tears at my heart_  
 _Only love_  
 _And it's all, eternity_  
 _Hoping to learn_  
 _Only love_

With frantically grasping hands, she broke the kiss with a harsh gasp. 

"Not here, in the hospital. We've waited this long. We can wait..." 

"...until Stiles is in recovery and we can go to one of our homes." 

_Only love, only love_  
 _Only love, only love, only love, only_  
 _Only love, only love, only love, only love_  
 _Love, only love_

Smiling down at him, she whispered in his ear. 

"Deal." 


End file.
